Field Trip to Ouran Academy
by Jaluna Rolik
Summary: When a pair of Pokemon trainers move to go to Ouran High School with one of their cousins, will the lives of the host club be turned upside-down?  More explanation in title-page  first chapter . Multiple pairings, etc. Story starts chapter 2.
1. Info Page

**Field Trip to Ouran Academy**

_A Pokemon/OHSHC Crossover_

This fanfic, if it goes as planned, will have a lot to it. Because it's a lengthy idea with many different side-stories and the like, I felt a summary wouldn't be enough, so I'm writing a little title page here. The actual story will start in the next chapter.

Rating: T (for possible mild language, mild violence using Pokemon, etc.) – It's just for safety. I don't know if the result will need it or not.

Pairings: Hunny/Mori, Kaoru/Hikaru, Tamaki/Kyouya, Brendan/OC and Haruhi/Renge.

Quick Plot: When two new students join the first year class, Takashi Morinozuka's cousin along with her friend unintentionally drag the Ouran Host Club into some interesting events through their very different backgrounds. At first, everyone seems to be enjoying it- but is something going on that is being hidden?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Ouran High School Host Club or any of their characters. I do own any OC characters (Hiruka, mostly) and mild plot and character alterations made to better fit the story.

NOTE: There will be shounen-ai, shojo-ai and regular fluff all in one. If you do not like any particular type of fluff, be aware of this in advance. If you don't like anything part of the story, don't read it. Please feel free to review, but only constructive or meaningful reviews will be noted at any given time. Thank you.

- - - Let The Story Begin (please go to next chapter) - - -


	2. New World for Pokemon

**Field Trip to Ouran Academy**

_A Pokemon/OHSHC Crossover_

**Chapter One: A New World For Pokemon**

Though it was a normal day at the host club, no one seemed to mind it. In the third music room in the high school of Ouran Academy, the room was flourishing with a high capacity of the student body. Though the majority were girls, including one of the seven in blue suits as was customary for anyone in the high school, it was naturally bustling. Each of the boys, along with that one girl, were busy entertaining the lady guests. Each seemed to have their own way of doing so too, though usually it was simple as conversation. However, one table had quite a loud conversation- the table that held the oldest of the club members, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka.

That table was loud for a reason. There had been much gossip throughout the day about two new first years, in the same class as both the Hitachin twins and Haruhi Fujioka (all of whom were also club members). Normally such wouldn't cause questions to be directed at specifically one person, but in this case it did for one reason- one of the two shared a name with Takashi.

"Now, now, girls, this isn't something to get so excited over." The smaller boy said, a cheerful expression on his face. "It's possible that they're related, but it's not that big of a deal. No one's ever going to be as special to us as you ladies." The girls at the table swooned, letting go of the topic. Was it always that easy? Still, Takashi had to let out a sigh of relief. However, that relief was paused only two seconds later.

The door of the music room opened to reveal two more students- one boy and one girl. The boy who had calmed the girls down looked at them with surprise, recognizing one of them. "Hey, Takashi...It really is Hiruka-chan!"

The taller boy, who said little even then, looked at the door curiously. Indeed, the one mentioned was there. It was hard to miss the sea-green hair waving down to the girl's mid-back. It was also easy to recognize how uneasy she was, likely because she was so busy fussing with the skirt of the yellow dress that she was forced to wear as her school uniform- she quite hated it, and it was clear. Her green eyes looked to her companion when she felt a familiar grip on her shoulder. His smile seemed to calm her.

The boy wore the same uniform as the boys in the club. His noticeable white hair was not underneath the maroon hat it usually was- he wasn't allowed, just like his friend wasn't able to wear her usual straw hat that kept her relaxed more than almost anything. Still, even if his signature hat was missing, the cocky and cheerful grin on his face made it hard not to recognize him if one knew him in the first place. Or if they'd seen that white hair of his spiking up before.

A recognized face walked over to them- it was one of their classmates, Haruhi Fujioka. "Oh, it's Hiruka-san and Maple-san (A/N: Because Brendan has no known last name, I have used the one I've often seen used for him or May when they are used as Norman's child. Which, in this case, he is. Sorry for any confusion here). What brings you here? Somehow, by the looks of it, I don't think you were looking for the host club."

"Host club?" The green-haired girl tipped her head onto her right shoulder, jumping when she noticed her friend's hand was still there. Looking at him blankly, he soon recognized why she had jumped and pulled his hand away, laughing a tad nervously and giving a quiet apology only she seemed to notice.

"Hello, young princess." Another male came up to them, taking Hiruka's hand. The girl looked at him quizzically, taking his words too seriously. The male was known for his princely charm amongst the others who were used to the host club- he was 'the king', as some put it, Tamaki Suoh. "What brings you to our fair club this afternoon?" The upperclassman from the back walked over, the smaller one hugging her arm and the taller one putting a light fist on Tamaki's head.

"Don't say things like that to her. You'll confuse her." It was a very simple sentiment that Takashi spoke, but it was enough to make Tamaki back off. Mitsukuni smiled up at the girl with a cheerful smile.

"Hiruka-chan! It's been so long! How've you been? Have you been okay?"

"Oh- Mitsukuni-san. Long time no see." She smiled to the smaller boy and then up at Takashi. "Takashi-kun, you seem well. I'm glad for that." Her smile never changed, and the male only nodded. Tamaki looked at them blankly, as did Brendan.

"You know my friends here, Princess?" Again, Hiruka shot him a confused glance, before Brendan stepped in.

"That's right... You said your cousins came to this school, didn't you? That is why Bugsy wanted you to come here after all... (A/N: Again, I'm making up names for people...And in this case, family. Sorry.)"

"Yep!" Hiruka smiled happily to her friend, moving aside so Mitsukuni was easier to see for him. "Brendan, these are my cousins Takashi-kun and Mitsukuni-san."

"You don't have to call me that, Hiruka-chan! Just Mitsukuni or Hunny is fine." The boy smiled cheerfully. He did have an attachment to the younger girl, much like a sister. That seemed to be how many people thought of Hiruka, as Brendan had decided.

"Right. Sorry, Mitsukuni." Smiling to her distant relative, she looked back to Tamaki. "Can someone answer two questions for me? One...Why does this guy keep calling me 'Princess' when I'm not one at all? And also.. What the hell is a host club?"

"Something tells me he just calls girls that in general, Hiri." Brendan chimed in. His simple, relaxed demeanor seemed to always help her relax, as eventually she had stopped having her rapid train of thought when she saw it again. "But... I can't help with the next one."

"Were you lost, Hiruka-san? Maple-san?" Haruhi looked at them curiously, finally wanting to speak again.

"We can't find our way out of the school to go home," Brendan soon confessed. "We live in an apartment building downtown... It's a few blocks from the market. We don't know how to get back though.. We sorta had help getting here." A nervous laugh escaped him, and he let his hand wander to his neck in an attempt to scratch an itch caused by his anxiety. Hiruka saw this, causing her to sigh- she did quite hate it when Brendan got nervous. It only made her anxiety worse, and she was almost always nervous compared to him.

"There's only one apartment building I know of there," Haruhi replied. "It's the one I live in too. What apartment are you? Maybe I can help. I should head home anyway to make dinner."

"Apartment 305." Hiruka chimed in, hugging onto Brendan's free arm both in an attempt to calm herself down, and because it was natural for her. "Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble, Fujioka-san?"

"Not at all. That's right next to me anyway. C'mon, let's go." And so, the group of three left. Takashi let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong, Mori-senpai?" One of the twins asked. They had listened to most of the conversation. "It seems like you and your cousin get along well, so what's the problem?"

"The fact that Hiruka-chan's here," Mitsukuni answered for his friend. "It isn't a good thing necessarily. Bugsy hates her being far from home usually, even if she was traveling a lot recently with Brendan from what I heard. This is really, really, really far from where she came from. I don't know if she's just here for school... I think there might be more to it. That might be what Takashi's worried about."

"She had a rough past," Takashi added in. "Of course I'm worried about her. She's family." He sighed, but eventually the group let it go- and so, the remainder of the group stayed and finished entertaining the guests before deciding to drop by to see their good friend Haruhi at home, as well as the new arrivals that seemed to be causing quite a bit of curiosity already.


End file.
